Welcome Home
by Donise Miller
Summary: WoW! Is that sakura? whos that other chick? How come everyone doesnt know each other? Read and find out


_**Chapter 1: A party never to forget**_

_**It had been thirteen years sense, the group of guys left. They had gone to the village hidden in the flame, because they were under attack, by the village hidden in the mist. Sasuke and Naruto fought against the three kids from the village hidden in the mist. **__** Sasuke and Naruto new a technique that would make them tell what was going on in that village. They had almost **__**blown**__** their cover many times but Shikamaru **__**got them out of **__**it. **__**The village was small and it passed through ochimaru's territory.**_

_**The group of boys was getting close to the village. So Sasuke who do you want to see when we get back to the village**__**, Neji smiled**__**? No one it's not like Mr. Haruno over here. Look let's just hurry up and get back ok kiba sighed. Oh so you can't wait to see Hinata huh Kiba, Naruto joked. Well at least it's not Ino and kiba elbowed shikamaru. **__**Garra walked in silence, he sighed when he got a glimpse of the village.**_

_**They got to the edge of the village and looked around. The road was clear for **__**their**____**arrival. The whole village was lined up by ropes and clapped, whistled, and congratulated them as they walked to the Hokage office. The group of people near the **__**Hokage**__** office was not behind ropes. The boys new that the people close to the Hokage office were family and close friends.**_

_**When they got to the **__**Hokage**__** office **__**they were greeted by family friends and **__**sensei's**__**. Hugs and kisses went around to each of them as they looked for the girls. Hinata had run up to kiba and **__**hugged him, it's been a long time. Sakura had a new friend named Kinara that she let all the boys meet. Iruka sensei and Kakashi sensei were standing off the side as Sasuke and Naruto walked up to them.**_

_**Well it's nice to know you recognize us**__** Kakashi said softly. Are you two doing the nasty or something Iruka sensei, Naruto asked? No now shut up or ill shut you up. Here comes sakura don't say anything about it. Hello Sasuke and Naruto this is my friend Kinara Unei. Kinara smiled at Sasuke and then smiled at Naruto. Hello it's nice to meet you I hope you will join us at your welcome home party. It will be at the chocolate love, it is **__**a**__** bar, game room, dinner and shows. She smiled at Sasuke one last time and walked after sakura. **__**Kinara also got to meet the other boys that were on the mission as well.**_

_**Sakura had got upset because Kiba and Shikamaru were not paying attention to her. I said this is my friend Kinara Unei Sakura yelled politely. The two turned around and greeted the two girls standing behind them. Kinara smiled at them very nice to meet you I hope to see you at the party goodbye now. She walked away following Sakura. Neji had seen her as she walked passed him and Garra.**_

_**I wonder who the boy with the black hair is, Kinara thought to herself. **__**Then the sensei's came over to the group of kids. I hope there are no little genin running around to soon we just got over you little rookies. **__**Well tonight is your party then tomorrow we'll let you sleep in. Maybe after a couple of days well do something like go on a mission, Asuma laughed.**_

_**The boys looked annoyed Kakashi laughed as well. **__**Asuma is just kidding we wouldn't do that to you. The Hokage came out of her office and greeted them. She went back to her office to finish paper work then start on another stack. The girls all went to Kinara's house to get ready. Garra and Sasuke went with Naruto to his home. The party would be starting soon.**_

_**Kinara was in the mirror smiling and Sakura pushed her a little, conceded much? Kinara giggled and Hinata finished putting on her make-up. Well it seems that tonight we won't be the only ones having fun as she saw some little kids drinking a capsule of a potion. Look those kids want to go to the party to, Sakura laughed. Do you want to bust them now or at the party**__**, Ino got excited?**__** Let's do it now we don't want to scar them for life Kinara suggested.**__** Kinara walked out of the apartment, oh sorry you going to the party to. Yeah were twenty-six too. Go home little ones the potion won't last long. The rest of the girls followed close behind her, as they laughed at the little grown-ups.**_

_**The girls showed up twenty minutes late. Temari, Ino, and TenTen went straight for the bar. Hinata Sakura and Kinara were invited to the table with some cute guys. **__**Close to them **__**were Lee, Kankudro**__**, and Shino at the table girls from the **__**academy were with them. Choji had two drinks in his hands la**__**ughing and caring on. I would have never thought Choji would let himself go like that. Yeah after shikamaru left he had the same problems but they weren't as bad, he did try but didn't succeed. **__**Kiba had put himself in between the two girls Hinata and Kinara. Sasuke had got a little upset and cracked his neck. **_

_**Hinata went to the bathroom and Kinara fallowed her. Hinata what wrong please don't cry you look to beautiful tonight to let tears ruin your make-up. Hinata looked at her and smiled you always know just what to say. The reason I want to cry is because Sakura and Naruto are to close. Ok I have an idea Kinara said when the door closes count to twenty and then come out. Kinara went over and Sakura was no were to be found so she sat between Naruto**__** and K**__**iba. **_

_**Hinata came out and Hinata sat were Kinara had just got up. Kinara sa**__**t between Sasuke**__** and**__** Kiba**__** on the other side. **__**Sakura came back with three Margarida's for Hinata Kinara and **__**herself. Kinara got happy and Sakura sat down, Kinara do you want to change seats? OK that fine it doesn't matter where I sit anyway. I just don't want to move again ok, ok Sakura smiled. Well Hinata it seems we have more in common then we used to **__**and he smiled at her.**_

_**Kiba was looking at Kinara with a serious face as she went to the dance floor. **__**Kiba got up and went to dance with Kinara. Sasuke and Sakura also went to the dance floor and danced. Naruto and Hinata didn't want to dance they wanted to talk more. It had seemed Hinata was more interesting to Naruto then she use**__**d to be, or maybe it was because they were older and she was more herself.**_

_**Kiba watched Sakura close but didn't care for anything else. Sasuke looked at Kiba and then he grabbed Kinara by her hand and they switched partners. **__**Garra came up behind Kinara and danced with her. Kinara didn't know what to do so she pushed them both and went to sit at the bar. One margarita please and she put her hand over her eye. Choji came up to her hey there good looking why you don't give me a kiss. He grabbed**__** her by her arm and tried to force himself on her. Stop she screamed and slapped him.**_

_**She went outside and sat on the bench to relax. Memories that she had hoped she forgot about were hitting her harder than before. No, stop please it hurts please don't hit me again I'll do what you say. Tears started to roll down her face, and she walked to the lake.**__** Sasuke looked around but he didn't see Kinara anywhere. Sakura looked at Sasuke and asked him what was wrong. Nothing I think I'm going to go home I'm really tired.**_

_**She looked at him I understand could you walk me home please sense you're going my way. Yeah and the two walked to her home at **__**an**__** apartment building. **__**Sasuke I am done just be serious with me. Sasuke looked confused**____** what do you mean by **__**that **__**Sakura? Look Sasuke I like you but I don't know if you like me. Oh Sakura I have never liked you more than a friend I don't want to risk are friendship over a relationship. Oh I see Sasuke you were just being friendly to me because Kiba wanted me to. You two are the most competitive people, and then she slammed the door in his face.**_

_**A knock came to the door, Sasuke I don't want to talk to you as she opened the door. There in the doorway was Kiba and he came in without an invitation. **__**Sakura I don't know the pain you feel but I know that you're the only girl I ever loved and I want to love you for the rest of my life if you let me. I know your thinking what about Hinata but the truth is I never really wanted her on my team. I wanted you close to me so I could protect you. It was at the chunin exams when I realized it, when I got to the tower I said I want sakura to pass so I could see you again. That's why I loved competing with Sasuke because I wanted you.**_

_**Oh I never realized how sweet you were but Kiba I don't think you can heal this wound in my heart. I know I can't feel your pain or say I know how you feel but I do now I can love you past your pain. I can make you love me more than anything else on earth but you have to let me in. Ok but if it doesn't work out you won't be disappointed. I don't have to because this will turn out to be the best days of my life. Then it started to rain and the two closed the door.**_

_**Kinara was sitting at the edge of the lake just thinking. When Sasuke came up to her, why are you sitting out here getting soaked. She looked at him with teary eyes but he thought it was rain. Have you been crying he asked in a concerned matter? Yes and I'm not going to tell you why so don't ask. He was shocked she seemed so nice and gentle but now she was mean. Kinara please tell me why I don't like to see woman cry for no reason that they can't tell me. Ok but don't tell anyone the only one **__**who knows is Hinata so be very nice and quiet about it ok. Alright I won't say anything just tell me so I can stop worrying.**_

_**Well when I was only eight years old I was out training the next day I would be going to the academy. I got home and there was**__** this guy there he looked way older than me**__**. My father told me to go to my room. Then he came and got me and took me to the boys' house**__** or at least I thought it was his house**__**. I had to wait outside for a mo**__**ment then I heard someone say goodbye father then I felt sad. I was only a kid I think of this**__** a**__**ll the time**__**. My father looked at me and I saw a single tear roll down his face. **_

_**The two men stopped arguing then they**__** my father**__** took me to some old house close to the village. My dad picked me up and laid me on the bed. Then he left before I could ask where he was going**__** and why he was crying. Then that guy**__** came in there and raped me, all I could think of was. How dare my father do **__**this to me I thought he loved me. Then the guy**__** said I'll be back for you one day and I'll make you my wife. T**__**hen you can really have my children**__** ok little one and he left. **_

_**I fell asleep for about an hour; I walked down the street and saw all these dead people. Blood was everywhere and I didn't know what to do. Then I heard someone scream it was a little boy scream so I ran until I hit the edge of the village. I started to walk but I couldn't and I fell out. When I woke up I was in the hospital and felt pain in my hips.**_

_**Sasuke looked her in the eye that's why I can't stand to be touched by any guy. Not like that at least and I hate force when it's put on me by anyone. She started to cry again and she lost her balance. Kinara are you alright he said softly as she lost conscience. He looked around **__**picked her up **__**and took her back to his apartm**__**ent to**__** laid her in his bed. I hope she feels better and wakes up. At least she won't wake up and go ballistic on my ass, will she?**_

_**Well I have to go now my brother is waiting for me but I hope we can spend some time together Naruto. I hope so to Naruto said in a soft, deep, sexy voice. Hinata bit her lip bye everyone and she left with **__**neji. What did I tell you about **__**guys neji said upset? Not to flirt or get attached because **__**they only want one thing**____**You have been gone for thirteen years and as soon as you get back you think you run my life. **__**Hinata I don't want you to get hurt like you did before so just trust me on th**__**is**__** one.**__** Hinata rolled her eyes in annoyance and walked in front of Neji.**_

_** Shikamaru and Ino took Choji home as he was laid out all over the bar. Then the two went home. Garra was upset because his brother and sister kept babying him. Lee didn't want to leave but he did so he could train the next day.**__** Everyone had got reacquainted **__**and was**__** happy about the guys being back and soon the fun would start.**_


End file.
